Married?
by dokysoo12
Summary: Sakura melongo, Ino memekik dan Tenten yang hampir saja mengumpat kalau saja tidak mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sang bos. Tiga gadis di tempat berbeda yang sama-sama syok mendapat pesan dari si pengirim yang sama. Hinata: teman-teman aku akan segera menikah minggu depan What the hell? Hinata yang kalem dan pemalu akan menikah? Ditambah lagi... minggu depan?
1. Prolog

Sakura melongo, Ino memekik dan Tenten yang hampir saja mengumpat kalau saja tidak mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sang bos. Tiga gadis di tempat berbeda yang sama-sama syok mendapat pesan dari si pengirim yang sama.

Hinata: teman-teman aku akan segera menikah minggu depan

What the hell!? Hinata yang kalem dan pemalu akan menikah? Ditambah lagi... minggu depan?


	2. Chapter 1

"Hinata.. beneran akan menikah?"tanya tenten yang masih belum percaya.

Hey! Jelas saja ia masih belum percaya soal hinata yang akan menikah. Ini hinataloh, bukan sakura ataupun ino yang akan menikah. Tapi Hyuga-hinata- gadis yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang kalem dan sangat pemalu. Bahkan yang tenten tau, hinata adalah perempuan yang tak pernah terlihat memiliki hubungan lebih dengan lawan jenisnya, kecuali neji - sebagai kakak sepupu dan hiashi yang tentu saja adalah ayahnya.

"Aku juga masih belum percaya.."

sahut sakura, Ino mengangguk setuju.

Ingin sekali mereka bertanya langsung pada sahabatnya itu, namun apa daya hinata sedang tidak berada di konoha saat ini. "Loh, kakak?"

Suara cempreng yang sontak membuat ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh secara bersamaan. Terlihat seorang gadis SMA yang sekilas mirip sekali dengan hinata berdiri di depan mereka.

"Hanabi!"

•••

"Jadi.. Calon suami hinata siapa??"tanya ino yang kini merasa sudah percaya dengan kabar hinata yang akan segera menikah setelah mendengar jawaban langsung dari adiknya. Ino pikir, hinata hanya becanda soal dirinya yang akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, namun mendengar jawaban dari salah satu keluarga hinata yang mengiyakan soal kabar itu, tentu saja bukan lagi ucapan becandaan atau prank-prank-an. Hinata benar-benar akan menikah minggu depan.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar, kak hinata menitipkan ini untuk kalian"hanabi terlihat mengeluarkan tiga undangan dari dalam tas-nya. Ino, tenten dan sakura membuka undangan berwarna lavender itu dengan semangat, namun raut ketiganya langsung berubah saat membaca nama di samping hinata yang di yakini sebagai nama calon suami hinata.

Uchiha S. Hyugaa Hinata

"Hey! Apa maksudnya ini!?"ino berujar frustasi, Sakura menggaruk pipinya sementara tenten mengeryit.

"Loh, kenapa kak?"tanya hanabi bingung. Ino langsung menunjukan undangan yang tertulis nama hinata dan calon suaminya. "Jadi, calon suami hinata itu siapa hanabi-chan??"

"Itu.. sebenarnya aku juga gak tau"jawab hanabi.

_Brak!_

Tenten mengebrak meja dengan kasar, membuat hanabi, ino sakura terlonjak kaget dan menarik perhatian seisi cafe. "Bagaimana mungkin kamu gak tau calon kakak iparmu sendiri, hanabi??"

"Yahh.. waktu acara lamaran, aku lagi gak di rumah, makanya aku gak tau siapa calon suaminya kak hinata."ujar hanabi. "Tapi mungkin, kak neji tau.."hanabi lalu menelpon neji.

•••

"Aku juga gak tau"jawab neji dengan wajah polos yang membuat sakura ingin segera menonjok mukanya.

"Lah, kok gitu!? Masa sama calon ipar kamu sendiri gak tau?!"ujar sakura yang sudah emosi. Pasalnya, tak ada satupun yang tau siapa calon suami hinata, bahkan anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Perasaan waktu itu, kak neji di rumah deh"sahut hanabi.

"Iya waktu itu aku emang di rumah, tapi gak ke ruang tamu karena ngantuk jadinya aku tidur sampe acaranya selesai"jelas neji panjang lebar. Ino menepuk jidatnya.

Jika begini, satu-satunya cara adalah nanya ke orangnya langsung.

Namun masalahnya, hinata memang sengaja menyembunyikan identitas calon suaminya.

"Eh bentar deh.. uchiha'kan ya ? Berarti kak itachi dong? Kan satu-satunya cowok yang pernah pdkt sama hinata cuman dia doang??"ujar tenten. Ino tampak berpikir, Hanabi dan neji juga. Namun sakura mengeryit.

"Bukan kak itachi, soalnya di undangan kan tertulis Uchiha S, bukan uchiha I"jelas sakura.

"Eh, iya bener."tenten yang baru sadar.

"Terus siapa dong??"


End file.
